1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electric coil manufacturing tooling and more specifically to coil forms suitable for being used with electric devices, such as reactance coils, motors, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Owing to the increased automation employed in the manufacture of coils, such as reactance coils, stator coils of motors, and the like, which are wound on coil forms, it has become economically important to be able to perform certain operations over and above mere coil winding, which hitherto have been carried out manually, on an automatic machine, preferably on the same automatic machine producing the winding. These operations, for example, include the attaching of connecting Litz wires to the winding ends and also stress-relieving of these connecting Litz wires.
Applicants' earlier German specification DE-OS No. 23 26 090 discloses a coil form designed in such a way that both the winding of the coil and the attaching of the connecting Litz wires can be carried out automatically. This conventional type of coil form, however, has been found to have shortcomings.